Zhang He's revenge
by Samura Sheikah
Summary: The very nearly true story of Zhang He's long standing rivalry with a Shu hero. NO! I do NOT think Zhang He is Gay! rated for stabbings and deaths. quite historical. all done! no more for you
1. The history

Zhang He's revenge.

A (very nearly) true story by Samura Sheikah (Lung Ch'u)

Sorry if I get anything wrong, this is my first crack at historical fiction and I don't have my notes on me! Most is based on the novel; some of the characters based on the game so keep on your toes!

For The story of Zhang He's Revenge to be fully understood, we must go back thousands of years to a town Called Mao in Jizhou, China in the year 163. This year a boy was born to the Zhang family and named He.

For the first Twenty-one years of his life he worked on his fathers farm, trained in fencing and martial arts until there was a call to arms from emperor He Jin to crush a rising band of rebels known as the yellow turbans.

In 184, Zhang joined the volunteer army under the present governor of Jizhou, Han Fu. As expected, the rebellion was quickly quelled and many returned to their homes but Zhang He didn't. As with most young men at the time, he believed he had an obligation to remain at Han Fu's side to help stop the chaos.

When Dong Zhuo rose to try to take the land, Zhang He's units fought against him, but to no avail. This would be the only time Zhang He would see Lu Bu, Who, along with Zhang Liao, cut down four score troops before his eyes but this wouldn't be the last time he saw Zhang Liao.

So, most mortals daring to venture close to Dong's residence being cut down by Lu, Threw the neighbouring warlords into turmoil, waging campaigns against each other in a desperate struggle to get a foothold and make names for themselves. One such warlord was Gongsun Zan, Han Fu's rival. Gongsun Zan, stationed in Youzhou had acquired many able men and threatened Han Fu with military action. So, in fear of being invaded, Han turned over control of Yizhou to his ally, Yuan Shao, and with it, Zhang He.

Now under Yuan Shao, Zhang He was a high-ranking commanding post and charged with defending the borders against Gongsun Zan's men. With new rank came new honours and Zhang he was given command of a host of new troops.

One man now under Zhang He was Gao Lan. Gao was a tall man but still lacked a few inches on Zhang He and has a cheerful, quite rounded face with a small moustache and beard that stretched up the sides of his face, meeting his hair. He had long flowing dark hair, which he wore in battle tied below his shoulders so it hung down in a sheet cradled close to the end.

After many battles alongside this man, Zhang he knew him to be an honest, upright man of great strength. A few years Zhang's senior, Gao was wise beyond his years and managed to impress Zhang with his understanding of tactics on many occasions. They quickly became good friends and behaved as would sworn brothers, battling, planning, and eating together. Often they even fell asleep on the same couch after talking until late of the lands.

Zhang He, being raised on a farm by poor parents, had never learnt to read or write and so was often left confused in situations discussing strategy. Gao Lan on the other hand had learned to write from a young age and helped Zhang He learn the names of towns, castles, regions of china, as well as other useful words and phrases. One day while walking together in the gardens of Yuan Shao's castle, Zhang commented on the beauty of the peach tree's blossoms. So, Gao Lan taught him to write the word 'Beauty' and it quickly became a running joke.

Now we must digress back to the battlefield. Many times in battle, Zhang He saw a warrior he knew by reputation to be Zhao Yun. A man of normal height, a smooth, refined face, unruly black hair in a loose ponytail, a green bandana, and a disturbingly calm demeanour in battle. Zhang knew that this was no ordinary warrior and bade his men be careful when Zhao was around.

The lands quickly pulled further and further apart, plunging all within into irreparable chaos. Some lords fought for Virtue, some for Justice, some for Family, some for their own personal gain and some to restore the Han dynasty. As far a Zhang He was concerned, the Han was dead and a new era would have to rise to bring an end to the chaos and restore order to the land.

So, a few years later in 199, Yuan Shao's men crushed Gongsun Zan's forces at the battle of Yijing. This is where we digress to Liangzhou, where news of Gongsun Zan's death dispersed his troops to join other armies. Zhao Yun, quite alone, sought out one who he had met a few years before. A man of great virtue, honour and loyalty to his people. So, Zhao Yun set out to find Liu Bei and Join his ranks.

It was in this same year that Yuan Shao turned his military attention to Yanzhou, where a warlord by the name of Cao Cao was gaining power. So, he made preparations to attack Cao Cao and in the autumn of the year 200, the two forces fought at Guan Du.

Yuan Shao's food supply was stored at Wuchao, guarded by Chunyu Qiong. Zhang He advised that Yuan Shao should reinforce the defences but Yuan Shao ignored him. Under the cover of night Cao Cao led a light force to attack Wuchao. When Yuan Shao's advisor, Guo Tu heard of this, he advised that Zhang he and Gao Lan should attack Cao Cao's main camp and that Zhiang Chi should try to salvage the supplies. This was contrary to Zhang He's opinion, he believed that He himself and Gao Lan should try to save the supplies as Cao Cao's main base would surely be heavily guarded and going to attack it would be suicide. Yuan Shao again passed over Zhang He for the advise of Guo Tu and Zhang He and Gao Lan were sent to attack Cao Cao's main camp.

Just as Zhang He had predicted, Zhiang Chi was unable to save the grain supplies and Cao Pi (Cao Cao's son) and Xiahou Dun had laid an ambush at the base, devastating the invading troops and cutting off their retreat. The only people who managed to escape alive were Zhang He, Gao Lan and a few soldiers.

When news reached Guo Tu that his plan had failed, he knew that he would be severely punished. So, to escape blame he slandered Zhang He and Gao Lan, saying that they had been working for Cao Cao and had planned the whole series of events.

Although Yuan Shao questioned Guo Tu's words, news quickly spread to the defeated Zhang He and Gao Lan, travelling back to camp with their few soldiers. The news shocked the two and Zhang He feared greatly that they would be put to death. Gao Lan suggested that, to escape their fate at Yuan Shao's hands, they should return to Cao Cao's base and surrender. Perhaps if Cao Cao had heard of their work he would allow them to defect. This was an Opinion shared by Zhang He, who had for some time wished to Cao Cao's side.

So the two weary warriors headed back to Cao Cao's camp and turned themselves over. In His lord's absence, Xiahou Dun was in command of the base and knew of Zhang He from his reputation as a fierce fighter in the battle of Yijing. Confused at such a powerful man's surrender arose suspicions of treachery and so took the two as prisoners.

Upon Cao Cao's return, Xiahou Dun presented the two prisoners to Cao Cao. Cao Cao also knew of Zhang's ability and quickly loosened their bonds, apologising for his subordinate's inapt actions. Cao Cao happily accepted the two into his army, giving them the title of marquis and showering them with gifts.

Zhang He and Gao Lan asked to stay together, thus arousing even more suspicion for Xiahou Dun, who publicly slandered them at every opportunity. Cao Cao grew angry at Xiahou Dun's inability to accept Zhang He for the warrior he was, and so ordered, as Zhang and Gao's First mission together, to ambush Yuan Shao. The ambush indeed was successful and led to the fall of Yuan Shao's army.

In this battle, Zhang He met a warrior he never thought He'd see again, Zhang Liao. The two, quite weary of each other to start, quickly became friends and Zhang Liao offered the two lodgings with him. For a time things were good…

To be continued! The closing chapter will be ready soon!


	2. The revenge

Zhang He's revenge.

Part 2

Sorry about any naming errors you may come across in this story, I have a Wade-Giles version of Romance of the three kingdoms and not being able to translate into pinyin myself means most of the time I have to guess! This is where the story gets to the point ok! If the continuity is wrong please remember, it is only a story!

For a time things were good for Zhang He and Gao Lan. They shared lodgings with Zhang Liao and fought in a few small campaigns against Yuan Shao's Children.

In the winter of the year 201, Cao Cao gave Zhang Liao orders to attack a rising warlord, Liu Bei and the Heirs of Liu Biao at Ru-Nan.

Liu Bei was the only man who still held Cao Cao's admiration and respect. Owning no lands of his own, this man had still amassed a great empire and legions of loyal followers.

One day while preparing for his battle, Zhang Liao noticed Zhang He, trying to defend his honour in one of his many arguments with Xiahou Dun, who, despite all Zhang He's loyal service, still did not trust him. Zhang Liao, feeling sorry for Zhang He, went to Cao Cao and suggested that Zhang He and Gao Lan come along to Ru-Nan to escape Xiahou Dun's slander and make a name for themselves. Cao Cao thought this to be a fine idea and Granted Zhang Liao's wish.

So, Zhang Liao, Zhang He, Gao Lan and a company of officers went to Ru-Nan. The battle began as many others in the time, the forces of Cao Cao seeming to be winning. A few hours into the siege, Gao Lan faced off with one of Liu Bei's Officers, Liu Pi and emerged victorious. Zhang He, seeing Gao's victory called to congratulate him, but Disaster struck.

As Gao Lan Turned to acknowledge Zhang He's call, Zhao Yun rode across the field from an eastern road, Spear in hand and cut into Gao Lan's left shoulder and flank, knocking him from his horse. Zhao continued his course west, leaving Gao laying there, bleeding and weak.

Zhang He let out a cry of terror seeing the fall of his friend, abandoned his post and rushed to Gao's side, dismounting his horse and sweeping the bloodied man into his arms. Gao spat blood and tried to speak, tears streaming from his eyes, but Zhang He bade him not speak and held him close, weeping bitterly. As Gao Lan spluttered his last few words and slipped from Zhang He's arms, Zhao Yun stopped his course and turned to survey his word. One of Cao Cao's officers was dead. He smiled at his achievement.

Zhang He, brushing tears from his cheeks let Gao's still body down slowly and turned, only to see Zhao Yun smiling. Burning with rage and grief, Zhang He mounted his horse, took up arms and rode head on towards Zhao Yun, yelling abuse through his tears. Zhao rode out to meet him and the two clashed, claws meeting spear in a flurry of violent strikes.

Many onlookers stood in awe and some fighting even ceased while the two raged on tirelessly. They fought for over thirty bouts with no advantage until Zhang Liao arrived and bade Zhang He return to camp and recover. Zhang He took his advice and retreated. Zhang Liao heard of Gao Lan's death and was wrought with grief that that he had brought the two into the battle. He accompanied Zhang He back to the camp and stayed with him, comforting him as it were.

Zhang He begged to return to the battlefield an exact his revenge but Zhang Liao said that he should wait and find a moment when he was not clouded with rage, and his revenge could be enacted more successfully. So Zhang He stayed from battle and rested, contemplating his 'brother's' last words.

However, Zhang Liao returned to the battlefield with a small company of troops and scoured the plains searching for Gao Lan's body. After a few hours of searching, it was recovered and brought back to camp for an honourable burial amongst the other fallen heroes of Cao Cao's army. Zhang He was very grateful for Zhang Liao's gesture and, as macabre as the situation was, the two became very close friends over it.

So, Zhang He waited, fighting in many small campaigns for his lord. These campaigns earned Zhang He enough Rank that he could bear a banner with his own name on it. Seven years went by and news arrived at Cao Cao's camp that Liu Bei was leading his followers across Chang-Ban. This was the perfect opportunity to exact his revenge Zhang He believed, and he begged Cao Cao to allow him to fight. Permission was granted and The two Zhangs set out and lay an ambush for Liu Bei's forces in the north of Chang-Ban.

Zhang He posted himself on the northern road to cut off the enemy's retreat as Zhang Liao rode down to the centre of the fray to 'chase' Zhao Yun towards Zhang He's Waiting Ambush troops. Zhang He waited in ambush and after a few hours a lone, bloodied figure rode into view. It was Zhao Yun, his breastplate loose, his fighting robe soaked with blood and riding, spear in hand across the road, not knowing that Zhang He was waiting.

When Zhao Yun was within a few meters Zhang He let out a hearty laugh and rode out to meet Zhao. At this a look of panic shot across Zhao Yun's face and he turned his steed to flee but Zhang He was too fast and cut off his retreat. Zhang's men stood aside and allowed the two to fight. As before the two fought spear to claws but Zhao Yun was distracted and not fighting back. He seemed hurried and kept looking down at his breastplate and up to the East road.

After a few Bouts Zhao Yun broke from battle and fled across the east road. Zhang He spat abuse and pursued Zhao Yun. Angered by Zhao's cowardice, rode fast, caught up with Zhao on the side and forced Zhao's horse off the road, sending him toppling into a ditch.

Zhang He quickly dismounted and hurried down the banks to meet his fallen foe. There lay Zhao, his fallen horse crushing his arm and his spear flung far from reach. Zhang grinned as the helpless Zhao struggled to free his arm but to no avail. Zhang raised his claws to strike down the fallen soldier, remarking that he would make Zhao Suffer as Gao Lan had suffered but before he could do so, he became aware of an unusual sound emanating from Zhao's breastplate.

During this time it may be worthy of note that Zhang He's men were looking for their leader, as they were a way behind when Zhao fell and found only Zhang's horse on the road alone. They feared the worst and continued to search for him.

Upon hearing this noise Zhao covered his breast with his free arm and looked up at Zhang He in helpless fear. Confused, Zhang hooked his claws under the leather straps of Zhao's breastplate, cutting them and loosening the heart-protecting plate. Zhao swatted away the claws and tried to protect his breast, but Zhang threw off his claws and raised the plate himself. He saw a small bundle of cloth and upon further inspection, found it to be moving.

Zhang fell back in surprise and asked what the meaning of this was. Zhao held the bundle close and remarked that it was his lord's son. Zhang He's malicious grin suddenly dropped as he realised the atrocity he was about to commit. To take an innocent's life simply for revenge would be a terrible crime and that was what would happen if he slew Zhao at that moment.

Suddenly he could hear his men's voices calling out to him in the distance, so he knew they didn't have much time. He helped Zhao's horse up and bade Zhao flee quickly. Zhao asked why Zhang was letting him live and Zhang Slashed at his robe, letting Zhao know that next time they met, they were enemies again. So, Zhao fled and Zhang returned to his men with a scrap of Zhao's fighting robe matted into his claws.

When the men enquired what happened Zhang said that Zhao's horse had a sudden fit of speed and managed to escape. Later when Zhang Liao arrived and asked if he had managed to defeat Zhao Yun, Zhang He commented that there are more important things than revenge.

The end.

For now.

Zhang He's Fighting career spanned forty years and he outlived and outranked many of the more historically popular characters from the book. Even today Zhang He's reputation as a fierce warrior precedes him.


End file.
